Skies vs. Generals
by PINK
Summary: Basically a high school war, between two cliques...S/D w/ generals
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Skies vs

TITLE: Skies vs. Generals

BY: **PINK**

[][1]Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com

Part 1

Ok so here is another story by Moi!! It's kind of strange but really good. All the parts are going to be short.

Because making each part short really sets the mood and state of my story. You'll maybe understand why 

later on. So please don't make comments about the length in your reviews. J

BRING!! BRING!!

Five girls walked blindly down the new school halls. "Excuse me," said Rei, tapping a lady on the shoulder. 

"Yes dear," responded the women. "Umm, we were just wondering where room 121 is?" asked Ami nervously.

"Ah yes, second floor first door on the left," the lady responded. "Thanks," said the girls together. The five 

of them hurried down the hallway. They walked into class relieved that the teacher had yet no arrived. The

girls noticed five spots near the back of the room. Guys whistled at them as they walked past. The five girls

giggled and took their seats. The teacher walked into the classroom, and everyone went silent. "Good morning

students," she said friendly. "I'm Mrs. H your homeroom teacher. Before we kick off this brand new school 

year, I would just like to welcome you to your freshman year at Jubaan High."

At lunchtime the five friends sat down at a table in the cafeteria. "Oh my God, this is wicked cool," squealed

Mina. "Yeah, did you see all those cute guys," mentioned Lita. "It's alright," said Serena quietly. "WHAT!"

screamed Rei. "Calm down Rei, it's just that none of our other friends came to this school, so I just feel like 

such a loser," replied Serena. "Yeah I guess, I mean we've just always been popular," agreed Mina. "You 

guys popularity isn't everything, our studies are much more important," stated Ami. "AMI!" groaned the other

girls.

"Woah, your hair looks like meatballs," joked a male voice from behind them. "Who the hell are you?" screamed 

ill-tempered Rei. "Yeah! And what position are you in to talk to me like that," snapped Serena at the tall dark

haired man.

The boy was accompanied by four other guys. One with long blond hair, one with long brown hair, another with 

short blond hair, and the last one had an uncanny shade of long blond hair.

The boy's eyes narrowed and he said, "I'll tell you who I am. I am the leader of the generals." "The leader of," 

said Mina with a laugh. The boy frowned and repeated himself; "I'm the leader of the generals, so don't question 

me again chicky." "Hey don't talk my friend like that!" 

exclaimed Lita. "Oh and are you gonna stop me," teased the boy. "Yeah I am," replied Lita rising to her feet and

taking a step forwards. "Leave them alone Darien," said another male voice. "Lets go guys," said Darien, "I'll see 

you later," he finished winking at Serena. The guys left, but now another five guys confronted the girls. "Hi, I'm 

Andrew," he greeted them. "And this is Greg, Chad, Ken and Lance," he introduced his friends. "Hi," responded

the girls. "Who was that?" asked Mina. "Oh, that was Darien, Nephrite, Zoicsite, Jedeite, and Malachite," he told them, "

they're the leaders of the generals," he continued, "we're the leaders of the skies," he finished. "I don't get this whole general 

and sky thing," said Serena wrinkling her nose. "You see our school is split into two groups, general and skies, everyone 

has to choose a side and there is no neutral, " Andrew explained to them. "Well I've already chosen my side…sky," said 

Serena, "how about you girls," she asked her friends. "Definitely," they all replied

Ok so I hope you all totally enjoyed part one of this!!!!!!!! Please REVIEW!! Love always yours truly **PINK** J

render_chaptermenu(chaptermenu_array,1,166804); 

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com



	2. chapter2

TITLE: Skies vs

TITLE: Skies vs. Generals

BY: **PINK**

[Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com][1]

Part 2

Ok well here is part two to my story. I know this is way shorter then the first part. But like I said, I just do it to 

Set a good mood to my story, you may not understand why, but hopefully you will after a few more parts.

The next day at school, Serena was again, running late. She ran quickly down the hallway towards her locker. 

'God, why does my locker have to be so far away from my homeroom,' she thought running down the hallway.

Serena finally made it to her locker. She took out all the books she needed and ran back down the hallway

towards room 121.

BANG!!!

Serena found herself sitting on the floor, and her book scattered all over the place. "Who do you think you 

are, you should watch where you are going!" she screamed. "So, Meat ball head is klutzy too," said the 

person. Serena looked up to see the same tall handsome man from the previous day. "Arg, it's you baka," 

she insutled, collecting her books and standing up. "Ya know Meat ball head, my name isn't baka, it's 

Darien Chiba," he told her. "Yeah well mine isn't meant ball head, it's Serena Tsukino," she told him. 

"I prefer Meat ball head," he teased. "Fine Baka it is," she said. "So Meat ball head are going to be a 

general?" he asked her. "Actually, I've already chosen to be a sky, Baka," she replied. 

Darien grew furious, 'Damn Andrew, he probably told her some stupid lie, like every other year,' said

Darien mentally, "Ya know, you have a lot of nerve calling me that!" exclaimed Darien. "And you have

a lot of nerve calling me Meat ball head," argued Serena. The two of them glared into one another's 

eyes for brief seconds. "What ever," said Serena annoyed. She turned around and went back down

the hallway to her homeroom.

Well, hope you enjoyed the very short part two J

Part 3 should be out in the very near future. 

Love always yours truly **PINK**

render_chaptermenu(chaptermenu_array,2,166804); 

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com



	3. chapter 3

TITLE: Skies vs

TITLE: Skies vs. Generals

BY: Amy Kedrosky 

[Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com][1]

Part 3

Ok, so part 3 is a touch smaller I'm sorry L I will sincerely try to make them a bit longer. But like 

I said, it's all in the mood and state of my fan fiction. J

Serena walked into class ten minutes late. Everyone turned and looked at her when they heard the 

door open. Serena walked towards her seat, and shot the teacher a sorry look. "Not very

impressive for the beginning of the year Mrs. Tsukino," said Mrs. H.

The morning went by very slowly and every class felt like hell. At lunch hour, the girls walked into

the cafeteria, and sat down at a table at the back of the room. "Hey Serena," called someone from

across the room. Serena looked up and saw Andrew waving at her from a table in the middle of

the room. The girls stood up and walked across the room. "Mind if we join you," chirped Lita. "Not 

at all," replied the guys.

The five girls sat down to join the leader of the skies. "Guess who I ran into this morning," began Serena, 

the rest of them looked at her waiting for her to continue. "A certain Chiba..." "Baka," a deep voice 

finished her sentence. She turned around and saw Darien standing behind her, but his eyes were glued 

on Andrew's. "What are you doing here Chiba?" asked Andrew, "You know this is sky turf." "Don't

worry, I don't plan on staying long," began Darien, "you see my boys here heard there were some hotties

here, so we figured we'd check it out. And I think we found them," he finished looking down at the girls.

Their faces flushed, and the sky guys got most annoyed. "Get out of here generals!" screamed Chad.

"With pleasure," said Jedeite. Jedeite walked and brushed Rei's back "accidentally" with his hand. The rest 

of the generals followed.

"God I hate them," cringed Ken. "Why do you hate Darien and his gang so much?" asked Lita. "Darien he's 

a…jerk off," said Greg. "Well what brought you to that conclusion?" asked Ami. "Darien and his group are

a bunch of players," explained Lance, "all he wants is to get all the girls to be generals, he even spreads 

rumors around about people." "Well that's not right," frowned Mina. "I think we chose the right side to be

on," said Serena. 'Excellent, Darien doesn't stand a chance anymore,' said Andrew mentally.

Well I hope you enjoyed part 3. Part 4 coming real soon!!!

Love always

Yours truly

**PINK**

render_chaptermenu(chaptermenu_array,3,166804); 

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com



	4. chapter 4

TITLE: Skies vs

TITLE: Skies vs. Generals

BY: **PINK**

[Sailor_uranus40@homtail.com][1]

Part 4

Ok so part four is out the door. I'm not quite sure if its longer or not but I hope you enjoy it any ways.

Just remember the length is to set the mood and state of the story J

"Hey girls, you wanna all come over to my house tonight, we can have another priceless all night sleep

over?" asked Lita, while she walked up to where her friends were sitting after school. "Yeah sure," said 

Rei," grandpa's gone away for a while so I see no reason why I can't come." Lita sat down on the grass 

with her friends. "I don't know, I have a lot of work to do," said Ami. "Oh come on Ames you love our 

sleepovers," urged Rei. "Alright I'll come," gave in Ami. "Mina, Serena you guys coming?" asked Lita.

"Definetly," replied the two girls. "Blondes," muttered Rei under her breath. 

Hey girls," said Andrew from behind them. "Hey Andrew," the girls greeted him. "Chad, Lance, Greg, 

and Ken walked up behind Andrew. "Listen, Serena, do you think I could talk to you in private for a 

moment?" asked Andrew. "Sure," replied Serena. They walked off, and Andrew turned his head and 

winked at the other guys.

A distance away from their friends, Andrew and Serena turned and looked at each other. "So…how 

do you like Jubaan high?" asked Andrew. "It's good," responded Serena nodding her head. The two of 

them stood there in an awkward situation. Serena finally spoke up, "Andrew, you didn't bring me all the 

way over here just to chat, so what ever you want to say just spit it out." "Ok well I was just wondering 

if sometime…you'd…erm…uh…maybe…gooutwithme?" asked Andrew quickly! A smile spread across 

Serena's face and she responded, "Surem that'd be great."

The two of them walked back to where their friends were sitting and talking. "It took you long enough!"

screamed Rei. "Chill out Rei, you girls ready to go?" asked Lita. "Yeah," they said in unison. The girls 

said by to the guys, and walked down the street.

"So…did you ask her?" questioned Ken. "Yes I asked her," snapped Andrew. "And…" wondered Greg.

"She said 'yeah, that'd be great,'" replied Andrew. "SCORE!!" yelled Lance.

Well there that's the end of part 4!! I know part three said part four, but that was just bcuz 

I a reallly screwed up so don't worry 'bout, it's nothing major just read and enjoy. Part five 

is in the middle of being written so you all can chill out I'm on it. I should have more stories 

out real shortly!! Untill then

love always

yours truly

**PINK**

render_chaptermenu(chaptermenu_array,4,166804); 

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_uranus40@homtail.com



	5. chapter 5

TITLE: Skies vs

TITLE: Skies vs. Generals

BY: **PINK**

[Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com][1]

Part 5

Here is part five for everyone who just seemed to not be able to wait any longer!! 

Darien sipped at his soda while the guys around him talked non-stop. "I can't believe 

Andrew got those five chicks," complained Nephrite. "I know what you mean, our 

school finally gets some cool chicks, and we can't even be friends with them," 

mentioned Jedeite. "This blows, especially since…" began Zoiscite, but he was

cut off by the waitress. "Ok, so here is your food," said the waitress, putting down

the plates. She was about to walk leave when she turned around and looked at 

them. "Hey I know you guys, you're the leaders of the generals," squeaked the girl.

"I'm Ann," she introduced herself, "I've been a general since I arrived at Jubaan

High." "Charmed," said Darien with a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "I guess it's 

true what they say about you guys," said Ann. The guys are turned and looked at 

her. Nervously the girl explained herself, "I mean, so many people have heard

about you, but they've never seen you guys. Rumors go around about you guys.

That you're hot and dreamy. Some think that you're dweeby and have no life. 

Some people have grown to believe that you don't even exist." The five guys 

nodded their heads slowly at what this girl had just told them. "Well I have to go, 

people are waiting for me," chirped the girl as she walked away.

Darien quickly turned his face to his plate. He picked at his food and slurped his

drink. "Wow, and I thought we knew all the generals," said Jedeite. "Well this 

girl obviously proved us wrong!" snapped Malachite. "Woah chill out Mal, we 

don't all have to be perfect like you," Nephrite snapped back. The four guys 

started arguing with each other. "SHUT UP!" screamed Darien. They all 

stopped and turned to look at him. "Yo, what's your problem lately Darein?" 

asked Zoiscite. "Yea you've been so edgy these past few days," added 

Jedeite. "Are you guys that blind," started Malachite, "it's obvious the guy's

pissed off that, that Serena chick is a sky. The guy is totally sprung over her."

"Wait, wait a second, you're telling me that high and mighty Darien Chiba is 

tripping over a freshman chick," cleared up Nephrite. "That's exactly what I'm

saying bros.," responded Malachite. "Darien's got a crush," teased Jedeite.

"Argh," grunted Darien, he got up and left the restaurant. "Hey, he just stiffed 

us for the tip," complained Zoiscite.

Ok so that is the complete and total end of part 5!! I have no clue when part 6 will be out, because I haven't even started writing it. E-mail me with ideas for what should happen later on in the story. Don't forget to check out my other story Beginning of the end!! Well I hope you enjoyed this part. Until the next part is out!!

Love always

Yours truly

**PINK**

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com



	6. chapter 6

TITLE: Skies vs

TITLE: Skies vs. Generals

BY: **PINK**

[Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com][1]

Part 6

Ok so here is the sixth part of Skies vs. Generals. Sorry it took so long to get out, I just kept putting it off. But

now I finally got the time to type it up. I should be posting some other stories tonight too. Please take time

to read my other stories: Change!?!? Pt 1,2,3, and 4. Beginning of the end pt 1. 

"I've got popcorn," said Lita, walking back from the kitchen. The girls had all gathered at Lita's apartment

. "Gimme, gimme, gimme," squealed Serena. "Quite Serena!" screamed Rei, "unlike you some of us are

actually trying to concentrate on the movie." "Yeah well, unlike you Rei, some of us actually eat," insulted

Serena. "I'm not annerixic! Besides how would you even know if I were, you're just a blonde," argued Rei.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?!" screamed Serena. "Well your test results seem to prove my point,"

shouted Rei. "Serena, Rei, can't you two just get along," begged Mina. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" snapped 

the two girls. Mina quickly retaliated from the argument. "Why can't these two ever stop arguing," 

mumbled Ami incoherently, she pulled out a book and began to study. Lita walked over to the across the

room and turned the lights on. "Every one shut up!" she yelled. Every one stopped what they were doing

to look at her. "Rei, Serena, stop your bitching and whining," she ordered, "and Ami, put the book 

away!" Ami quickly shoved the book back into her bag. Lita marched over to the screaming television 

and turned it off. "Now, we are going to sit her and talk," said Lita calmly.

The girls shuffled around to get comfy in the mass of pillows and blankets. "Serena, what did Andrew 

with you earlier today?" asked Rei. "Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys," apologized

Serena, "he asked me if I wanted to go out with him." The other girls squealed at the news. "I can't

believe your going out with the most popular guy in the school," said Lita. "No kidding, I mean Lance

is cool, but Andrew!" exclaimed Mina. Every one went silent and looked at Mina. "What do you mean

Lance is cool?" asked Ami. "Umm, well, he sorta asked me out," admitted Mina. "And when were you 

gonna tell us," demanded Rei. Mina's face turned bright red, "I was gonna tell you," said Mina,

"eventually." "Ok, so any more surprises we should all know about?" asked Lita. "I got my tongue

pierced," said Ami quietly. The wide-eyed girls starred at Ami. "Just kidding, "she said giggling.

The other girls laughed along with her.

Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!

The girls all heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Lita smiled and got up. "My cookies are ready,"

she announced. The girls smiled happily. They all loved Lita's cooking, especially her famous cookies.

I hope you all enjoyed reading the sixth part. Please email me with all your ideas. And do not forget

to check out my other fics. In your reviews, please don't write any thing negative. Just comments

and suggestions. And don't test my sailor moon knowledge, because I know everything there is

to know about them. Until the next part.

Love always

Yours truly

**PINK**

render_chaptermenu(chaptermenu_array,6,166804); 

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com



	7. chapter 7

TITLE: Skies vs

TITLE: Skies vs. Generals

By: **PINK**

[Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com][1]

Part 7

Ok so here is part seven. I'm sorry some of you didn't really like the last part. I have to agree that it didn't have much plot.

I just needed a part that was just sort of there just to explain a few things. But now you know that Lance asked Mina out.

Serena walked into her room after spending that Saturday afternoon at the mall. She laid down on her bed totally exhausted

from all the power waling she had been doing, 

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" said Serena answering the phone. "May I please speak to Serena?" said the male voice on the other line. "This is 

her," replied Serena. "Hey Serena, its Andrew," he said. "Oh hey Andrew, how are you?" she asked. "I'm doing great, listen

I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner?" he asked her. "Yeah, sure," she responded. "Ok great, I'll pick you up

at 6"30. Wear something nice, but not dressy," he told her, "my battery is low, so I got to go, ok bye," he said. "Bye," she 

replied hanging up the phone. 

'Oh my gosh, 6:30, that's in one hour, I have to get ready,' she screamed in her head. "Mom I have a date, so don't make 

supper for me!" she screamed out her door. She rushed into the shower to freshen up. When she got out, she ran around 

her room trying to get her clothes together. She wore a baby blue dress that tied around her neck. It went down to an

inch or two above hr knees. It hugged her body like a bathing suit. She applied a shimmering pink eye shadow, and 

lightly applied a sparkling lip-gloss. She tied her up in ringlets, instead of her usual odangos. She slipped her blue 

heeled sandals.

Ding! Ding! 

Serena grabbed her hand purse and ran down the stairs. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She saw the

tall blonde standing there at her front door. He was wearing dressy khakis with a maroon collared shirt that hung

loosely over top of his pants. He looked up at her, "Hey Serena," he said. "Hey your self," she replied. "Bye mom,

I'll be back later!" she called out into the house. "Bye sweetie," she heard her mom respond. Serena shut the door

behind her, and hooked her arm through Andrew's. "You are looking fine tonight," complimented Serena. "And you

are looking absolutely like a Goddess," he complimented her. He opened the door to his car for her and she climbed

in. "So where are we going?" asked Serena. "The quote," he replied, concentrating on the road. "Are you serious, 

it's expensive there," stated Serena shocked. "Only the best for a princess," he said looking over at her. 'Ohh he is

so sweet,' thought Serena. The two of them drove down the road to the restaurant.

"Do you have reservations sir?" asked the man at the front of the restaurant. "huh? Oh yes. Two, for Furuhata,"

replied Andrew. The man walked us to where are table was placed in the restaurant. "You're waiter should be

around shortly," the man told us. "Have I told you how great you look tonight," said Andrew. "Only like a million

times," giggled Serena. 

"So how are you two this evening?" asked our waiter, as he stood at the edge of the table. "Great," replied Serena

with a smile. "Great, could I get you anything to drink?" he offered. "Lemon water," responded Serena. "I'll have 

water too," said Andrew. The waiter left to get their drinks. 

Not long, the waiter returned with their drinks, and asked what they would like to eat. "I'll have the penne in a light 

creamy crab sauce," said Serena. "Erm, I'll have to have the 14 ounce New York stake with a salad," ordered Andrew. 

Once again the waiter left to give their order to the kitchen staff. 

Time went by quickly. The "cute" couple ate their dinners and talked. They left the restaurant after hours of 

talking.

"So I guess I'll see you on Monday," said Serena. "Actually we have no school this week," replied Andrew. "Oh 

my, how come?" asked Serena. "The teachers went on strike," explained Andrew. "The me and the guys are going

to Blink, the club. I was wondering if you and your friends want to come?" questioned Andrew. "Umm, yeah sure,"

responded Serena. Andrew leaned forward and gave Serena a kiss, before walking back to his car. Serena turned 

around and walked into her house. 

Ok so I hope you enjoyed this part. I can promise you that Serena will find out about Andrew really really soon. 

It will be within the next four parts. Probably part 9 or 10. So please review my stories and read my other fics.

Email me with all your ideas. Until the next part.

Love always

Yours truly

**PINK**

render_chaptermenu(chaptermenu_array,7,166804); 

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com



	8. chapter 8

Title: Skies vs

Title: Skies vs. Generals

By: **PINK**

[Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com][1]

All the following and past ideas, plot, and themes have been copyrighted. 

Except for the sailor moon characters created by Mr Takeuchi. 

Ok so here is a new part to this story!! I know I haven't done much writing in

long time, but I finally was able to write and put up new parts to my stories!!

Ok well I hope you all enjoy it!!!!!

Serena woke up the next day around noon. She moped around her house for 

a couple of hours, just watching t.v. 

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Serena answered the phone.

"Hey Sere, it's Mina," the girl responded.

"Oh hey Mina, what's up?"

"Oh not much, I was just wondering if you are coming to the club later with the

sky guys?"

"Umm yeah, I'm considering it."

"Ok great, cause all the other girls are coming."

"Cool well I'll probably go then."

"What time is everyone going at?"

"Six o'clock, and we'll probably stay until who knows when."

"Awesome."

"So, how was your date with Andrew last night?

"Fine I guess, he's such a nice guy. I mean, I don't really feel anything special, 

and I'm not really sure how long it will last. But, I think I'll go out with him a bit 

longer, for kicks, and because he is really nice."

"That's good. You guys really are the cutest couple of ever seen."

"Ok well I better start getting ready if I'm going to be ready to go to that club in 

time."

"Ok then I guess I'll let you go."

"Ok bye Mina catch you later."

"Bye Sere."

She hung the phone up, and sat back in the couch. Serena looked down at my 

watch and realised that it was already three in the afternoon. 'Oh my Gosh I 

really have to rush it if I want to be on time for once.' She climbed what seemed

like a million stairs, up into my room. She started to run the water for the shower.

Serena went back to her room, and took off all her clothes. She wrapped her bath 

robe around her body, and walked back into the bathroom. 

She shut the door behind her, and locked. Serena got into the warm shower, and 

let the water run down through her hair, and on her body. After taking a long shower,

to get every inch of her hair cleaned, she got out and dried off. She went back to her 

room and decided what to wear. 

She pulled a cute pair of black flood pants, and tight white tub top. She slipped into 

the chosen clothes, and went down stairs. "Well you like nice," said her mother.

"Oh thanks mom," I responded.

"Are you going out some where," she asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm going to a club with a bunch of friends from school."

"Ok well super will be ready soon."

"Oh that's fine mom, I'll just eat something light cause I'll probably just eat something

at the club."

"Oh ok then. I really hope this teacher strike doesn't last long."

"Me either mom, me either."

Serena walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton, and an orange.

She sat down at the table with a glass of milk, and a peeled orange to eat. 

When she finished eating, she went back upstairs to her room, to put the finishing 

touches on her ensemble. She applied some light shimmering blue eye shadow, 

with funky brilliant blue mascara. She just went over her lips with a touch of lip-gloss.

She slipped her feet into black heeled sandals, and she went back downstairs to

leave the house.

"Bye mom," she said walking towards the door.

"Bye sweetie have fun," her mother replied.

Ok so I hope you all like this part!! Yes it was much longer then all my other parts In 

this fic. But just don't get used to it, cause they all won't be this long. Please review

only positive comments and suggestive ideas. Also check out my other fics. Thank

you very much for reading this story.

Love always 

Yours truly

**PINK**

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_uranus40@hotmail.com



	9. chapter 9

Skies vs CTS Communication Technology 2 44 2001-10-31T19:13:00Z 2001-10-31T19:13:00Z 1 808 4608 St. Mary's High School 38 10 5406 10.2625 Clean Clean 0 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Skies vs. Generals

So here's the new chapter, that i finally managed to do.  I hope you all really enjoy, and i'm very sorry for these long delays.  Thank you very much to every one you reviewed my last chapters.

Serena arrived at the club a little late, but wasn't the last one there.  When she got inside, she met up with Mina, Amy, and Rei.  "Hey guys how's it going?" she asked her friends, as she took a seat at the table they were already at.

            "I'm doing fine Serena," said Amy, seeming slightly bored.

            "Me too," said the other two at the same time.

            "Well it's good to hear," Serena smiled, "where is everyone else?"

            "The guys are all coming together, and Lita is just running a little late," answered Rei.

            "How long have you been here?"

            "Not too long, about fifteen minutes," Mina told her.  "Who's thirsty," Mina asked standing up, "'Cause I'm going to go buy something to drink."

            The other girls agreed on going ahead to get a drink.  They gave Mina they're money, and she left towards bar.  

            "I always thought that this club was for people of age," commented Rei.

            "Yeah me too, but I guess we were wrong.  Hey I'm not complaining though, I mean now we have a place that we can hang out at," said Serena.

            Amy saw Lita walking over towards the from a small distance.  She was being followed closely by the Skies. They came over, and pulled up more chairs to join the four girl that had already arrived.  "Where's Mina?" asked Lita.

            "She went to get some drinks," Serena told her.

At that moment, Mina returned with the drinks for the girls.  "Wow looks like we got a real crowd now," she said putting down the four drinks.  "You guys are going to have to get your own drinks, because I am not going back over there!"

            "That's fine Mina," said Lance with a smile.  Her cheeks went red, and she sat down next to him.  Every one started to talk at once to different people.  The conversation was soon loss by the music of the DJ.  The group of friends eventually gave up on talking, and just sort of listened to the music.  

            Andrew leaned over and whispered into Serena's ear, "Having fun?"  She nodded her head, with out turning to give any attention to him.  "Are you sure, you seem a little on edge tonight."

            "Andrew I'm fine!" she exclaimed leaning her head to the said.

            "Okay, Okay, well then do you wanna go dance?"

            "Yeah, sure."

The two of them go up and left the gang for the dance floor.  They ended up getting out there just as the song ended.  To Serena's slight disappointment, a slow song came on next. Andrew pulled her close to him intimately, and they swayed back and forth.  Once again, Andrew leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I want to show you something."

            Some what intrigued, Serena followed him through the crowds of people.  They went up a small staircase, and into a dingy looking room.  "Isn't this great?" said Andrew.

            "Yeah it's pretty cool," replied Serena not so enthusiastically.  

            "Its sorta dark, and quiet.  And no one else is here."  Andrew drew Serena close to him, and leaned down to kiss her.  There lips met, and Serena didn't object.  _Maybe this is just what I need, some time alone with my boyfriend, she thought, and sighed as hey kissed._

*          *          *

Back down stairs, Darien had walked into the club, followed by his friends.  A couple of people pointed and stared as the head of the general's walked by them.  The walked over by the table where everyone was sitting.  Darien noticed that Serena wasn't there, but he also notice Andrew wasn't either.  "Get out of here!" yelled Chad over the chattering.  Everyone stopped and turned to look.  

            The generals stopped moving.  "Oh, and if I don't?" said Darien challengly.

            "If you don't leave, then we'll have to make you," said Lance in a weak tone.

            "Look around skies, Andrew's not here, and with out him you're all just a bunch of push overs," mentioned Malachite.  

            Zoicsite looked around at the people, and caught Amy's eye. When she noticed he was looking at her she blushed, and turned her head.  

            Chad stood up, and pulling his hand out from Rei's.  "Andrew doesn't control us, we're skies because we want to be, and we hate you.  We've hated all of since I can remember.  So save us all the time and leave!"

            While Chad was busy talking, Jedeite snuck behind where Rei was sitting.  He covered her eyes with his hand, and whispered "Guess who?" 

            "Chad!" she screamed not to loudly.  Her boyfriend turned around, and saw Jedeite.  Chad pushed him back, and punched him in the face.            

            "Don't you ever touch her!" With that, everyone at the table jumped out of there seats and watched the two guys.  Jedeite retaliated and punched Chad in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.  The rest of the guys started to yell and argue about who's fault this was.  Darien stood alone, and watched this incident unfold before him.  No stopping, and not wanting to.  

            "Get the hell away from me," screeched a female voice.  Darien turned and saw the blonde haired beauty running down the stairs.  And she was quickly followed by Andrew.  

            "SERENA GET THE BACVK HERE!!" bellowed Andrew.

Darien was furious, and he started to push through the crowds.

Ok so there it is a new chapter.  I know it's kind of confusing and some stuff is screwed up, but I have not worked on these stories for a while, so give me a little credit.  Well, please review, I enjoy hearing what the readers have to say.


	10. chaper 10

Skies vs Communication Technology Communication Technology 1 29 2001-11-06T18:26:00Z 2001-11-06T18:55:00Z 1 707 3210 St. Mary's High School 71 40 3877 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Skies vs. Generals

Chapter 10

Well here it is, chapter 10.  I really hope you enjoy this.  And please send any ideas through email of reviews.  I love hearing what the people who read my stories think.  So I'll let you read now.  DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE.  And sorry for any mistakes or bad grammar, I'm doing these fics really quickly.

Serena stormed out of the club, her eyes swelling up with tears.  Andrew was running closely behind her.  "Ouch," she said, stepping lop sided on the heel of her shoe and twisting her ankle.  Andrew caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.  Squeezing it, he pulled her back, and as she tried to continue moving forwards .  

            "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

            "Home!" she snapped.

            "What are you going to walk home, it's kind of far."

            "Well that's a risk I'm willing to take."  Serena pulled her wrist around, trying o break free of Andrews grasp.

            He started to squeeze harder at her resistance. "Well you're not leaving.  You're my girlfriend and I say you stay."

            "You can't control me Andrew."

            "You chose to be a sky, and I lead that clique, so what I say goes.  Got it!"

            "No I don't, you can't control me, I don't have to listen to you, and I'm not your girlfriend any more."

            "What the hell do you think you're doing, you aren't breaking up with me.  Now, we are going to go back inside and we are going to pretend like none of this ever happened."

            "It's going to be hard to do that with an eyewitness, won't it Andrew," said another male voice from behind.

            Andrew turned around, still holding onto Serena's wrist, and saw Darien standing there.  "Piss off Chiba, this is between Serena and I."

            "I think you should let her go," said Darien more firmly.

            "Darien, you're a joke, so are the generals, so go make yourself useful and get lost."

            Darien's eyes were burning with fire, and he let out his anger, and hi Andrew.  Andrew brought his hand up to his face, and doubled back, releasing Serena's wrist.  She backed away from the two of them. 

            Andrew launched himself forwards, tackling Darien to the ground.  Andrew started punching him and kicking him ion the sides.  

            Darien launched his foot to the side, kicking his opponent to the ground with force.  Darien scrambled to get up while in pain.  He saw how pathetic Andrew looked, laying there on the ground.  He bent over and looked at Andrew, "Now who's the pathetic one?" said Darien.  He brought his hand back and punched Andrew in the face hard enough to almost break his knuckles from the impact.

            He looked up and saw Serena walking quickly away. He went to go for her, but then thought about his friends inside.  After contemplating for a moment, he started to chase after Serena.  

            *          *          *

The bunches of teens fighting inside were soon caught. The owner kicked them out, where the guys continued to slightly shove each other around.  When they got outside, the girls were looking slightly embarrassed.  They looked over and saw Andrew on the ground groaning in pain.  They skies looked nervous, and started walk over to their friend.  Every one looked up and saw Darien jogging down the street.  "Well, I wonder what happened here," said Malachite quietly. 

            The skies helped Andrew, and everyone saw the blood on his face, coming from his nose and mouth. "Who did this to you?" asked Ken.

            "Chiba," chocked out Andrew.  

            "Well, we no when our cues are, so we're going," said Nephlite.  The skies departed in a group minus one.  

            "Now what?" asked Mina.

            "I dunno," replied Lita.  

Ok so there it is, chapter 10.  I'm really trying to get chapters out quickly, I know that chapter nine was really screwed up, but fanfic.net was doing some work you know, and I couldn't upload as a chapter, but everything is fixed now, and I'm going  back to uploading all the chapters into one thing.  Sorry for this inconvenience.  L But I hope you liked.  Please review, or send an email.


	11. chapter 11

Skies vs Communication Technology Communication Technology 2 41 2001-11-08T19:17:00Z 2001-11-08T19:17:00Z 1 865 4936 St. Mary's High School 41 11 5790 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Skies vs. Generals

Chapter 10

Ok so here we go again, with another chapter to the story people like (I think).  I just want to say something, because it has really been annoying.  A lot of people don' like the fact that the hit counter was taken out of fan fiction.  But in some ways I was glad I did.  Cuz I would check my hits, and I had 6,000 hits the last time I had checked, and only 125 reviews, so it was like damn you people review review review review!!!!!!!  But now that there is no more hit counter I don't get mad, because now I only think that I have really low class stories that only a few people like to read, which is fine with me, since I'm not putting all the effort into these stories.  Well once again I hope you enjoy this part.  And by the way I don't own any of the characters!! But the idea and plot are mine….

Serena continued stomp down the street, not really knowing where she was.  "Just great Serena, you got yourself lost," she muttered to herself.  She looked around trying to find out what part of Tokyo she was in.  "My feet hurt so much," she continued to talk to herself.  "I can't believe I was such and idiot to think Andrew was different then a normal 'guy'."  She turned down another street and walked towards a pay phone, so that she could call her mom to come and pick her up.  She reached down to grab her purse, and realized it wasn't.  'Great' she thought, 'now I'm just royally screwed.'  She sat down on street bench, and felt like crying.  

            "Serena!" some one yelled from yonder.  The young girl looked around to see who was calling her name.  "Serena!" the voice yelled again.  She looked down the street and saw that Darien was still running after her.

            Darien saw her sitting on a bench just up ahead.  He let out a sigh of relief, and started to walk so that he could catch his breath.  He walked briskly over to her and sat down on the bench next to her.

            "Go away," she snapped.

            "I'm already here," he said.

            "Well get back on your two feet and leave."

            "Serena you don't even know what part of town you're in, and it's getting cold, and it's really late.  I think hat maybe you should go back to the club.  Your friends will be there waiting for you."

            "Darien, I am going to go back to the club, I just need time to breathe.  And right now I don't want to see.  I don't care what you think, 'cause you are no better then Andrew with you little cliques.  So just, get lost."

            "Yeah, ok.  What ever you say princess."  Darien got up and continued walking.

            "Aren't you going back to the club?" Serena asked as he started to leave.

            "No," he shook his head, without turning around.

Serena sat there a little longer thinking.  'I have had enough of this high school.  They can't control me, I am my own person.  From now on I make my own decisions.'  With that she got up and left to go back to the club.  

*          *          *

Unfortunately, all the kids were back in school after that weekend.  No one seemed to mind all that much, they knew it was too good to last.  The girls went to all their morning classes like usual.  "What happened the other night?" asked Rei to Serena during their math class.

            "Nothing," she lied, "I just broke up with him."

            "Oh," said Rei turning around, realizing that her friend didn't want to talk about it.

At lunch, Serena walked into the cafeteria, and saw her friends sitting at a table with the Sky leaders, and the rest of the clique around them.  Serena looked over to the other side of the cafeteria, and saw the same scenario, except with the generals.  'Great' she thought.  She saw the table right in the middle of the room where no one ever sat.  She walked up to it and sat down at one of the six chairs.  She pulled out a book and her lunch and read while she nibbled and poked at her food.  

Andrew saw her sitting by herself, and thought to himself, 'what the hell does she think she's doing?' He got up and walked over to the table and sat down.  "You know Serena you have to sit with your group a lunch."

            "Hmm," mumbled Serena, not taking her eyes off of her book.

            "Listen I know we had little argument, but we can fix that," he said sincerely.

            "You know Andrew," Serena looked up at him "a girl could start to think you actually care about her, I'd watch that."

Andrew went to open his mouth but was cut off by his rival.  "Leave her alone Andrew, you've done enough already," said Darien.

            "Ummm Chiba, this doesn't concern you" said Andrew annoyed.

            "Yeah, Darien you better leave, now!" said Serena coldly. "You too Andrew.  The two of you can just go back to your little groups."

            "Well Serena, you have to chose which one of us your going o follow, you have to choose a side," said Andrew.

            "I don't have to do anything!" screamed Serena. "All the two of you do, is scare everyone into choosing a said.  Well I say to hell with you.  You can't tell me what to do.  That's right a little girl is telling you that you're wrong.  I am not going to be a general or a sky.  I'm going to be me, and do what I want, and if you have a problem with that, then say it to my face."

            "I'm with Serena!" yelled Lita from one side of the room.  She walked over to the table and sat down with her friend.

            "Yeah us too," said the other three girls, and they joined Lita and Serena. Every one else around them was starring.  

"Leave now," said Serena to the two guys. 

Ok so I planned on making this longer, but I mean I thought right here was a perfect place to end this chapter.  So all in all, I do know what I am going to put in the next chapter.  So either it will be out today, or next week.  It just depends on when I get time.  So sorry for that.  I'll try to write it right away.  THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love always

Yours truly

**PINK* :P 


	12. chapter 12

Skies vs. Generals

Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter, I don't really have much to say except thanks to every one who reviews my fics.  I also just posted two original poetries, I don't know if any of you are into that stuff, but  if you are please read them.

The few days at school would have been a living hell for most people; luckily the five girls were not affected by the fact that they were being avoided like a plague.  Because, in their minds they were doing what they felt like, and having fun.  All the other students are just zombies following the orders that have been passed down from some guy they've never even met.

            "I have to admit Serena, I never thought you had such a back bone," commented Rei.  

            "Well thanks for that bit of support," Serena responded sarcastically.  "Seriously though, you guys didn't have to leave the clique, just for me.  I mean all your boyfriends are there and everything.  Besides, we could have still hung out together out side of school."

            Ami blushed and said, "Greg and I weren't actually going out, he just told every one we were, and I was to shy about the whole thing to speak up.  I'm actually quite relieved that we left."

            "And Ken was way to much of push over, he was even afraid of me."

            "You were going out with Ken!" the other girls exclaimed.

            Lita felt her face turn red, "Umm yeah, didn't I tell you?  Anyways that's not the point, I dumped his ass a couple of days ago."

            "Yeah, and I don't think Lance will be wanting to go out with such a social reject like myself," Mina giggled.

            "I'm so lucky to have friends like you guys," commented Serena.  "Rei, are you and Chad going to break up?"

            "Umm…I actually…umm…don't…know," Rei stuttered.  

            "Yeah you two are pretty tight," mentioned Lita.

            "Yeah," Rei said nervously, "I…umm…might.. you know… umm…break up with him."

            "Well we'll love you either way," chirped Mina.

            Lita saw some kids whispering and pointing as them out the corner of her eye.  She turned around, and yelled, "BOO!"  The group of kids was awestruck and quickly turned their heads, as not to be associated with the girls.  "We did gain some power in standing up to those chimps."  The girls all laughed and walked off to class.

*           *           *

Chad was walking down the hall way, to get something for his teacher out of the supply closet.  He walked around the corner muttering the words to a Britney Spears song that had now become 'She's a slave for me'.  Chad pulled open the closet door, and saw Rei pinned to the wall by Jedeite, and they're tongues seem to have been having a contest.

            "What the hell is going on here!" exclaimed Chad.

            Rei pushed Jedeite off of her and fixed her hair slightly.  "Now Chad this isn't what it seems," began Rei, but she was cut off by a boiling Chad.

"Shut up, this is exactly what it seems."

"Fine, it is what it seems.  I'm sorry Chad I just couldn't…" 

But she was cut off again, "How long has this been going on for?"

"Umm a couple of weeks," answered Rei.  "Look Chad please let me explain…"

            "No, you don't need to explain, I get it."

            Rei was hot with fury from Chad's reaction, "GOOD! I'm glad you get, so piss off!"

             "BITCH!" screamed Chad.  Jedeite shot Chad victory smile, before Chad slammed the door shut.

Ok so I hope you liked it, I know it's not very long, but I don't have much time lately.  Please do not tell me about any mistakes I made, 'cause I don't want to hear.  Please REVIEW!! I love getting them….


End file.
